Jerk at work
by miss-my-freaking-mind
Summary: Damon and Elena are agents but they haven t work together before. Seems like they have to with this case because girl named Anna is missing and their boss Klaus wants his best agents for that job. Can Elena work with a biggest jerk in office?
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own TVD but I wouln´t mind if I do. Actually it would be very-very nice :)

Please read my sick little story and the reviews are like a gold to me btw you can always give me some (dialogue) ideas and I try to use it if it´s possible.

**Prologue**

She was writing a report about her final case with Matt and she didn´t have any new cases yet. They solved a murder and Klaus was very pleased with their work. She loved her work and all the mystery about it.

Only thing which bothered her was her co-worker Damon Salvatore. Luckily so far they didn´t have any case together. Usually Klaus, her boss put her together with Matt and Damon usually worked with Stefan because if Damon had a chance to work with a female agent he probably would trying to sleep with her and would concentrate only for his hunt. Their boss knew that and did anything to keep Damon mind clear about women at his workplace. Damon was a very good agent when he focused. But about twice a month happened that he brought a woman at work to have fun with her at his cabinet. Usually Klaus found out about that. After Damon´s fun time Klaus always made him to re-read the files but he didn´t learn from that punishment and actually didn´t care either. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked until the next time. Damon was like a schoolboy who didn´t care about teacher´s comments about his behavior.

When Damon and Elena met in corridor then Damon always managed to make her uncomfortable or blush. It amused him and to be honest it was kind of his favorite part of the day, his highlight. He knew that he acts like a jerk around her put he couldn´t help it he was hungry for her attention and acting like that gave him full attention. . He knew that he was making her mad but she looked so hot when she was angry.

Elena was in corridor waiting for Matt so they could have a lunch together. Besides Matt was a very nice guy to be with but she didn´t want to have a relationship with him. When Elena was waiting he saw Damon who was walking towards her, smirk on his face. Elena grossed her fingers and was hoping he won´t come to her just to make her angry again. But of course he wouldn`t be Damon if he would skip the opportunity to ruin her day.

" Well hello Miss Gilbert. How are you? "

"Before you showed up? I was fantastic. What do you want Damon? I´m busy"

"Doesn´t look like it. To me it seems like you just standing in the corridor and waiting for."

Damon knew that she was waiting for Matt but he wanted to make things funnier. "..me."

Another smirk on his face and Elena rolled her eyes. He was so impossible how someone like Damon can be an agent in CIA. He could have been stripper or a famous actor. Because she knew how much he loves women´s attention and of course touching them.

" Ego much? And for you to know I´m waiting for Matt to have a lunch together."

"Uhm. Interesting."

"What now?"

" Looks like you have waited him already... I don´t know... forever."

" Leave me alone. Don´t you have work to do?"

" Nah, It can wait. It´s not a rabbit, so I´m guessing it won´t run away while I´m taking a little break."

Damon knew he must to something to make her blush before that Matt shows up. He scanned her body and leaned closer to her ear so he would be able to whisper into her ear. He wanted to make her shiver and be close to her. And he said

" Blue"

Damon smirked and he was waiting her reaction now but Elena seemed totally clueless. He enjoyed the situation too much.

" Excuse me?"

Elena was so confused. what the hell did he want from her now. He could just walk away and leave her alone. He always made her feel weird- most of the times he made her blush and sometimes even shiver but he always made her angry and they usually end up fighting because something what Damon did or said to her. He was such a jerk. She hated him for that.

" Blue. Didn´t you hear me at the first time?"

" Yeah, I heard you but what do you want to say with it? Is it some kind of sick game of yours? Again. I don´t want to be a part of this."

Damon´s smirk grew and he said with his cocky voice

"I bet you wear a blue bra today. That´s my favorite.. color."

He wiggled his eyebrows again and smirked. Elena was starting to cough. He did it again- made her angry, blush and uncomfortable. Like it´s his mission of life or something.

" You know what? You are a first class jackass without any morals and redeeming qualities. "

Damon was happy with himself that he could get Elena angry at him, again. He smirked and yawned dramatically as she yelled at her.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Don´t you listen?"

" I always listen to you, my lovely Elena"

Damon wanted to make it a little longer so he pushed her limits further. He knew that´s dangerous but he couldn´t help himself. He said with a smirk on his face. Elena started to walk away and Damon yelled at her.

" That´s so sweet that you think I´m sex god."

Elena blushed because probably everyone in the office had heard him.

" What? NO! I´m done. I´m not hungry anymore."

Elena was even more furious because Damon act like he didn´t even heard a word what she said. Damon didn´t want her to skip her lunch and he was starting to feel bad about it.

"Wait Elena! What about Matt? I bet he´s hungry. He´s a big man with a big appetite."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and Elena shook her head.

" Are you insulting Matt now? That´s great. Who is next?"

" Oh god," Damon said with frustration ," I just trying to convince you to eat something. We can go together if you are ok with that?"

Damon decided to chance his attitude around Elena. He wanted best for her although they only saw each other in corridor or at meetings. He liked her and he loved to mess with her. It was too much fun for him and sometimes he felt like she wanted his company.

" I´m not going anywhere with you."

" You are not saying no to me, are you?"

"Over and over again"

She was walking back to her office when Matt called and apologize for not showing up. He said that Klaus gave him a new case with Stefan.

"What? With Stefan? Damon´s partner?"

" Yeah. I know that´s weird. I think Klaus has some devil experiment in his mind. "

" I already hate that. But if I get a case then who will be my partner?"

Elena didn´t even want to think about it.

"With Damon I presume."

" I don´t want to hear it."

"Yeah, but Elena you act like a child sometimes. Maybe it will be good for you to work with Damon. He´s like a child too but I think you´ll grow up while watching his little games."

"Ha-ha. Your funny."

" But we can have a lunch together on Monday, because tomorrow I will be out of town"

" Ok"

Elena and Matt said their goodbyes and Elena started with the paperwork again.

Damon went to lunch and bought an extra cinnamon pancakes with banana slices so he could take these to Elena. He knew that Elena loves pancakes because when she had solved the case she always ordered pancakes. Damon knocked on her cabinet door. He knew a lot more about Elena than she could imagine. He noticed all the little details about her.

" Can I come in?" Damon asked politely, trying not to get on her nerves again.

" What happened? Did you lose your cockiness somewhere?" Elena raised her eyebrow while she was waiting for an answer from Damon. He shook his head and said.

" Nooo, it´s perfectly safe. I just wanted to apologize", Damon smiled slightly and took a minute before he continued, "and I went too far. I wanted to show you how sorry I am so I brought you this."

And he put pancakes on Elena´s table.

"Bon appetit"

Damon smirked.

" Damon, I´m not hungry. Please leave"

Damon nodded and was about leave her office when she said

"Thank you"

Although this was her favorite self-promotion food but still Damon was the one who brought that. Elena wondered how did Damon even knew about it? Damon looked at her once more and left.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Elena Gilbert, please come to my office."

Klaus Malone ordered her. She went to his office immediately because it sounded very important besides her boss only called her to his office when they had a new case. Usually when Klaus needed something or wanted to talk he went to her office. Klaus also called to Damon.

" Come to my office Salvatore."

" I will be there in 10 minutes. You might want to postpone it. I´m in middle of something right now. Sorry boss"

Klaus heard a woman´s voice. That made him furious because Damon didn´t do his work. Klaus was only keeping him here because he was a bloody good agent and he had a good instincts although most of the times Klaus thought he´s crazy but at the end of the day he had to admit that Salvatore had a right again.

"To my office. RIGHT NOW, SALVATORE!"

Klaus shouted on the phone. He was so sick of Damon´s games. Damon put phone back to her pocket and said to Rose

" Sorry hun, but you have to go back to your.. where ever you came from," Damon started to laugh, " god, I´m horrible. Though you should give me some points of remembering your name" Damon winked at her. Rose wasn´t sad about how Damon treated her. That man looked like a god and besides she wanted his body so much that she would agree to do anything for him.

" I have work to do."

" Call me"

Damon waved with his hand and nodded to get rid of her. Damon saw that she didn´t move fast enough so he put his hand on her waist a lead her to the elevator. Damon wasn´t sure if he was going to call her. A thought about new conquest seemed like more fun. The reasons why he acted like man whore is because he got bored quite quickly or he was trying to find the love of his life although the second option made him laugh every time he thought about it. He gave her a small kiss on her lips and said goodbye.

When Elena and Damon met in corridor again they watched briefly in each others eyes before they entered the boss` office. Elena felt like she could drown into these ocean blue eyes and she had to admit that Damon looked very handsome but also he was the biggest jerk on Earth besides he zipped his jeans in front of her and smirked proudly. Elena looked at him with a disapproval face and he opened the door for her. She smiled slightly.

"Hello. Damon and Elena, please sit."

"Why did you ask us to come here? Usually my partner is Matt."

" Don´t worry Elena. Matt is busy with another case so I decided to put you two together for this case."

" I heard abut Matt new case. But why us?"

" Because to that case we need our best agents and I think you can handle with some acting too. I have seen you two together on hallway. You are quite mean to each other and at the same time you have chemistry although I hope you won´t jump to bed. I don´t tolerant the relationships between colleagues."

Elena smiled widely.

"Not going to happen, don´t worry."

"Oh, your smile..." Damon sighed, " You know it´s the second best thing you can do with your lips."

Damon knew that he hit the nail on the head as he saw Elena´s face reddened and she looked at him like she try to kill him with her eyes. Elena couldn´t understand why he have to act like a jerk all the time even in front of their boss although she knew that Damon didn´t care about it.

"Damon! We have work to do and Elena is forbidden for you. You have to work together and keep your heads clear."

They nodded. Klaus stared Damon for a second with a doubt and then he started to introduce them the case.

" So my lovely agents we have a missing person. 20 years old Anna Petrova and she lives in Mystic Falls Virginia with her uncle Elijah Smith. By the way his uncle reported about her missing. Last time she was last seen on three days ago around seven at her house."

Klaus handed her a file and add " Please read it before you decide to do something reckless. We have to find her alive and soon. I don´t want to hear about any complications. Do we understand each other?"

" Uhm, we have to go in a small town. That´s unfortunate because these little towns are the worst. Everyone knows everyone and they are boooring. I´m not going there. Give me some other case in here." Damon announced.

Klaus smiled.

" Yes, that is unfortunate because you have to go there and live your life as a married couple, my lovelies."

They both were totally shocked by this announcement. At first they thought that he was kidding but Klaus stayed dead serious and they both started to protest.

Damon was confused and asked.

" Wait.. I´m what? I´m married. Yeah sure. Boss you little joker" Damon laughed nervously. He was afraid of marriage. He didn´t want to be married. Only thing that comforted him was that´s fake and second that pumped into his head was what about sex. He couldn´t last a week without it. Marriage sounds like neuter to him and that made him shiver.

" You can´t do that to me, boss. I haven´t killed your cat or something. And why we have to do that undercover thing anyway?"

" Because they won´t talk to police or agents, but if you blend in you are able to hear a thing or two. By the way Damon, I have never had a cat" Klaus said and then men turned their heads towards Elena who was shaking her head. She was still in shock.

" Excuse. What? Me married... with this thing? He isn´t normal. I think I didn´t hear you correctly."

Elena said while she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. Another smirk appeared on Damon´s face and he closed the distance between them and whispered to her ear.

" Of course I´m normal. The voices in my head say so."

Damon took a few steps back and said to Elena

" Elena, honey haven´t we miss something. Like our wedding night...Uh, I we have a great idea- we should repeat that amazing night to fresh our memories."

Damon said with a wink and checked her out. Elena felt uncomfortable and blushed again. She hated that he was able to make her blush every time he only wished. Klaus was so use to their fights although sometimes it seemed like a foreplay to him but he tried to convince himself that they are like Tom and Jerry.

" Damon. Stop that. I´m still here and DON´T think with that little thing in your pants."

Klaus said and pointed his fingers to upper part of Damon´s jeans. He only grinned and said

" Actually boss I want to tell you that "little thing" you are talking about is opposite of little."

Damon winked at Elena. Elena shook her head. How could she survive this case without strangling him? The marriage with Damon would be like living hell but a lot worse. Elena panic department only grew bigger.

" No way I´m going to solve this case with Damon. He is an ass."

" Ok, we don´t have to recreate our wedding night... Mystic Falls can be our honeymoon, sweetie. I know.. I know it´s not a Caribbean but we can go there after the case. Don´t worry."

Damon smirked again. Only good thing about this case was working with Elena and push her buttons. Although he hated that marriage part of the case too but he tried not to show it to Elena. He tried to keep it cool and make best of it.

" That´s it. we are not going to have honeymoon."

Damon shrug and said

- You are such a buzz kill. You have skipped all the fun parts. That´s why we don´t have children, my beloved wife.

Damon marked a whining woman and put his hands on his hips. Klaus looked him darkly and shook his head.

" Leave Elena alone or I´ll send you some kind of men´s village without women. I bet that you couldn´t live a day in there"

Damon shrugged.

" But agent Malone." Elena said with her desperate voice and her eyes begged her boss and Damon not to make her do that. Damon watched her and he felt like he had to save her. But he also wanted this case with her because he never had a chance to work with her before and that ment a lot of time with a beautiful Elena. That little agent was stunning with her brown hairs, chocolate brown eyes, her olive tone skin and long tanned legs. After these thoughts he made him focus only his work and nothing more. Ok, maybe to had a little fun with his partner too.

" From now on you are Damon and Elena Donovan and you live your happily married life in Mystic Falls. All the needed technology you can get in lab so don´t worry about that. And you have to be there tomorrow at 2 so if I were you I would start packing. Have a wonderful life."

" Sure boss"

Damon smirked and left the office after Elena. They watched each other again and neither one of them knew what to say until Elena announced. At first she was surprised that Damon hadn´t nothing to say to her. No flirty little comments. No wink. Not even a smirk. Damon was thinking how would it be to live with Elena and to be with only her. He was use to live alone and had a lot of sex. Then her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

" You take the equipment which is necessary for our case and I take care of our marriage details. We are leaving tomorrow morning at 9. So be ready."

Elena talk very fast because it was weird for her, to be a someone´s wife specially Damon´s and she wanted to start packing as soon as she can.

Damon nodded and before they went separate ways he wanted to make one thing clear.

"But we are going to take my car. I´m not going to sit in your ridiculously small mini cooper. I´ll pick you up at your place. ok?"

Elena only nodded and Damon said goodbye to Elena and made his way to lab. Elena knew that if she decided to argue with him it would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Next morning when Damon was driving at her house he was a little nervous. Because it was after all his first case with her and not to forget they are "married" now, He felt like his hands gets sweaty on the wheel and he was thinking how hot his new partner is and his heart started to beat faster. Of course he didn´t want to offend his long-term partner Stefan. Damon chuckled slightly at his thought. When he had been waiting about another 5 minutes he hit the horn and yelled.

"Come on woman move yourself. I start to grow in here and I don´t like it."

Elena locked the door and sat in his car.

" Happy?"

" Overjoyed."

Damon said sarcastically.

" Good."

They drove in silence and then Damon decided to broke it.

"So I took all the cool spy stuff and more." Damon winked at Elena and continued " We should talk through our story. I don´t want to get in awkward situation and be like an idiot."

"Oh don´t worry you don´t need an awkward situation to be an idiot."

Damon smirked at her darkly

"ha-ha your are hilarious. But I think you should keep your jokes to your own because only you can understand Elena humor."

"Jerk"

"Aw, I love me too honey."

Damon added, trying to avoid Elena´s last comment. He knew that already. It´s not a news for him.

" I hate you. I would hit you if we weren´t at the car right now."

" Dear Elena you are so violent to me" Damon smiled and said "Sweetie you really think that you are stronger than me?

All of sudden Elena was competitive and asked.

"Wanna bet? I have to warn you. I use something you don´t have, brains."

" Ouch. Yeah sure. Whatever makes you happy, sweetie. But with these fists you will fight like a hamster. So if I were you I wouldn´t put my head on the game. "

. Elena tried to focus on the road although she didn´t drive but she would have drown if she had looked into his eyes. Although he was a total jerk, he looked amazing and sometimes when he closed the distance between them she shivered and she did her best to cover that up fast so he wouldn´t be able to see it. Right now they had to find that missing girl Anna. They drove about 15 minutes in silence before Elena started to talk

" Damon, we should work together not against each other or we will never find that girl. Lets be above this for now.

" We will find her Elena."

Damon couldn`t promise her to leave her alone because he needs something to amuse him in that town and Elena is the right person for that.

Damon focused on the road again or tried too. Klaus has never gave him a female partner so he was very exicted about that case.

"So lets discuss our story. First let me talk about what I have in mind and you will say what you would want to change in it. ok?"

That sounded reasonable to Damon and he nodded. Elena took out their wedding rings and started talking.

" We have been married for a year. We meet at our mutual friend birthday party about three years ago. Damon, you can´t act like jerk because I would never marry a guy like you. Here are the rings we should wear if we wanted to make it believable."

Elena said it like she rehearsed it at home about hundred times which made Damon to roll his eyes and then he was watching into Elena´s eyes and stopped the car on the highway.

" Damon what are you doing?" Confused Elena asked from him.

" Tshh "

Damon put his index finger on her lips and they stared each other for over a minute. Elena thought that Damon was trying to kiss her and she thought that there might be the part of her, a big part of her actually what wanted to kiss him too but before she could do or say anything Damon took the rings out of her hand and put other one on the armature. He took Elena´s hand and put the ring on her wedding finger. He hold her hand in his hands and asked.

" Elena, will you be my fake wife?"

Elena smiled sweetly and said.

"Yes." And then she murmured "Like I have a choice."

Then she saw a glimpse of sweet Damon and she like it though a few days back when he brought her pancakes was a proof of the sweet Damon also. Then she took his ring on the armature and asked

" Will you be my fake husband for this case?"

Damon chuckled and nodded. Elena watched Damon and before she could stop herself she licked her lips. Damon´s eyes were full of desire wanted to lean closer but his phone started to ring. He picked that up and said.

"wow, perfect timing Ric. What the fuck do you want?"

he asked annoyed. It was his buddy Alaric, who asked him for a drink or two.

" No can do. I´m married. Another time."

" What? When? And who was your bestman?"

- You are more interested in who was my bestman than who is my wife?" Damon chuckled and then continued "I will talk to you later I´m not in town."

" Come on, tell me. Humour me. Who is this unlucky woman who wants to marry you? Tell me much did you pay for her? oh and by the way you are so whip now. You do understand that you can only be with one woman?".

Alaric laughed on phone and that pissed Damon off.

" I think you have to drink alone tonight so give my regards to your beloved liver. "

" Very funny Damon. And don´t worry about my liver it´s strong as a boulder."

Damon started to laugh.

" Sure. When I get back I will let you know so I could test that boulder of yours."

" Give me a call then. Ok I have to go. My faithful friend Bourbon is waiting for me."

" Of course. "

Damon hung up and Elena said

"You shouldn´t have told him that you are married. Are you going to tell him about our case? it´s bad idea after all we are undercover."

" Don´t worry he is my friend and we don´t cossip like you girls do. And I think next time when I talk to him would be at the bar after the case with hot women and bourbon and our talk will be something like that: I was undercover I had a hot wife and now I have a fake divorce. Don´t worry, plus girls wouldn´t be able to keep their hands of me."

Damon smirked at his vision of life after the case. Elena blushed slightly because Damon just called her hot although she didn´t approve his dream about bar, girls and Bourbon.

They stopped in front of the white house which were quite small but it was perfect for their cover plus it was only available house in this neighborhood. Damon stopped the car and they were walking to the door.

" I think we are here. Small boring town in the middle of nowhere." He smirked again "Should I carry you into the house straight to our bedroom." And he winked, of course he knew that Elena wouldn´t agree with it but still it was amusing.

" Damon"

Elena said angrily.

" Elena. As much as I would like to play with you we have to get ready for our perfomance."

Damon was trying to make that like Elena is the one who wants to sleep with him.

Elena was angry but she had to agree that they had to prepare themselves.

" By the way it was you who started it not me."

" You act like a child." Damon mimiced a child. "You started it. No you did."

" Look who is talking mr. Immature."

Damon was shaking his head and then he unzipped his suitcase and Elena saw the condoms.

" What are these for?"

She couldn´t hide her surprise. She thought that he would behave while they have this case.

" For dessert. You know makes Damon happy. Should I explain it to you a little more? Or you want me to show it to you"

Damon smirked and Elena´s plan to act professionally failed miserably because his partner was the biggest jerk in history.

" Srew you! But you do understand that you don´t get any sex while we are here."

" Oh right, because we are married. Marriage sucks! I can´t believe that I have to be with YOU here and no sex. That´s depressing. "

" Get over youself."

Damon shrugged and took out spy cameras and tiny microphones. He said.

" I think before we can use that we have to get more closer with our neighbours honey. What do you think?"

" I´m thinking we should read file first. Remember what Klaus told us? Maybe police got some information after all. So lets see what we have here. Elijah Smith, Anna´s uncle. I know that he is the one who reported to us but still we should think about every person´s motivies. What might be his?

Elena wondered

" Uhm, mostly money" Damon answered her.

" You are right"

She was interrupted by Damon. "Of course I´m right. I´m always right. " Elena shook her head and continued "because Anna is very rich. She will be even richer when she gets 21."

" And Elijah might be scared that sooner or later Anna might show him a door so he decided to make a first move?"

Damon added.

" But why he told us that Anna is missing then? I don´t think that he wanted to make his life harder."

" Or maybe he was afraid that if somebody else is going to report then he will be the main suspect. so he did it for himself."

" Good point. So we have our first suspect with a good motive although I think our boss will think we are crazy. Lets move on Elena. " They looked each other for a minute before Elena shook her head and try to focus on the case. His eyes were so blue.

" Next one is Katherine Pierce."

" Who is next?"

" Actually we have an army of suspects" Elena laughed slightly "Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennette, Jeremy Pierce, tyler Lockwood and Mason Lockwood."

" Wait wait... we have Jeremy and Katherine Pierce and then we have Mason and Tyler Lockwood. What are the connection between them?"

" The file says that Jeremy and Katherine are brother and sister and... Mason and Tyler are nieces."

" That sounds interesting already."

Damon sat on couch next to Elena so he would able to saw what was written on the file.

" It sounds like a more problems. I wonder how close these relatives are."

" I think they wouldn´t live in small town together if they hated each other. "

" Maybe. It sounds like a dead end to me."

" Don´t worry Elena we will find her no matter what. "

Damon stood up and went behind Elena´s back. He put his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a massage. Elena moaned she was so tired and that felt so damn good. Damon swallowed hardly when he heard Elena´s moan. He thought that the best would stop before something happens and he took his hands off her. He even couldn´t believe what he just did. The player inside of him wanted to continue but he hold him back because they had a case to solve and Elena wasn´t some sorority girl or a toy for him to play with.

" Lets take a break and start tomorrow. That trip was exhausting I need some sleep."

" Which bedroom are you going to take?"

Elena asked from him

" You can pick I don´t care in which room we will have a wild sex."

Damon smirked.

" You are impossible. I have to see these bedrooms before I take one."

Elena and Damon went to the first bedroom with lavender tone of walls. She wanted that and besides it would be too girly for Damon after all. Second bedroom´s wall were royal blue with dark wood furniture. Luckily both of them found perfect bedrooms.

And Elena announced.

" I will take the one with lavender color walls and white furniture."

" Ok." Damon said annoyed by her choice. "Although I think Roayl blue would be so muh better for us. Didn´t you saw the room? "

" We are sleeping in different rooms. So you can take your royal blue and everybody is happy."

" No. I´m not happy." Damon paused and said "I think I would be more happy in this lavender room. I thought that if I´m married I should sleep with my wife in same room."

" We are not actually married and we don´t even like to each other"

" I know but sex would be still a pretty good idea for me."

And Damon wiggled his eyebrows of course that made Elena shook her head and they went to their bedrooms.

" Sweet dreams, Elena. "

" Good night, Damon."

And they closed the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

And I still don´t own The Vampire Diaries. Please Review. Tell me what do you think and what would you like to see in this story. I have some surprises too :) so keep reading and don´t forget to review :) Here´s next chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

It´s Saturday morning and Elena was lying in bed, thinking about how they can make people to believe their act. Does she have to kiss him? Actually she would like to try it although Elena didn´t want to get too close to Damon. After all he looked amazing but she was afraid of falling for him. She couldn´t let this happen. Damon got up early. He decided to do something nice to Elena. He made a coffee and sandwiches. He decided to knock her door and told her

" Elena I made some coffee and sandwiches. want some?"

" Yeah, I´ll be there in a minute. "

Elena came to the kitchen and saw the breakfast. She was surprised that Damon did something sweet and he didn´t seem cocky at all. Usually he was trying to make her angry but not right now. Maybe he was really trying to make this work.

Damon couldn´t take his eyes off of Elena. She looked even more beautiful at morning without any makeup and she didn´t look tired anymore. She loved that Elena was wearing jeans and a large "I love NY" T-shirt. It showed that she felt more comfortable around him and she looked amazing although the t-shirt made him a chuckle a bit but he tried not to show it to Elena besides it was cute on her. He asked

" How did you sleep?"

" Fine. And you?"

" Like a boss."

Damon said with a wide smile and Elena laughed.

" Like a lonely boss" He added.

Elena shook her head.

" You are impossible but I think you already know that... We should talk about the case and start working." Elena said to Damon.

"Yeah. Firstly I think we should eat and then introduce ourselves to the neighbours so we would be able to get closer to them. I want them to trust us. "

" And we might be able to get in house and put on some cameras and microphones."

" Then we should track their calls as well. We might get there something." Damon suggested

Elena nodded for agreement.

" Ok, lets get ready then." He said to her. They both went to their bedrooms. When Damon was ready he started to wait Elena. When he heard Elena´s steps he got up from couch. Elena looked absolutely stunning. His mouth fell open. Elena was wearing a sweet purple dress, which was a little over her knee and a long cardigan. Elena was looking what he was wearing and she had to admit that he looked very-very nice with black jeans and a white T-shirt, although he wears black all the time in office. Usually at work Elena had to wear high heels, black or grey skirt and so on, but right now she felt free and Damon did too because he didn´t have to wear his suit or upper part of it. Damon took her hand and lead her to outside.

"And action" Damon said with a smirk.

" What do you think are they watching us right now".

" Maybe"

He put his hand around Elena and she knew she couldn´t do anything about it because everybody´s eyes were on them. Although his hand on the small of her back felt very nice, warm and she even felt something similar to electricity and he felt it too then Damon knocked and smiling woman opened the door. She was blonde happy-go-lucky type of woman.

" hi, I´m Damon and this is my wife Elena."

Of course Damon didn´t miss the opportunity to kiss Elena´s cheek. Elena blushed slightly. She couldn´t believe that this man is the same man who was being jerk to her.

" We thought that it would be nice to meet our neighbours." Elena said to the woman

" I´m Caroline and I live here with my boyfriend Tyler."

Damon took Caroline´s hand and kissed it. That made her giggle and she said "Please come in. Would you like some coffee?"

" Yeah.. i mean if it´s not a trouble."

"Of course not. We are going to be a great friends."

Elena blushed slightly. Caroline said with a wide smile. Caroline was running in kitchen while Damon and Elena behind her were talking. Elena asked

" Why do we have to be married ?"

Damon shrugged and said " Beats me. Maybe Klaus is just a sick little bastard" He gave her a smirk.

Elena was surprised how welcoming and warm Caroline was. Damon chuckled because Caroline seemed to be a little too clingy and barbie for his taste although she might be a lot of fun. Caroline was back from kitchen and introduced them to Tyler who was in living room sitting behing his laptop. Boys started to talk about sport. It seemed interesting and safe topic to start the conversation with a strangers. At the same time Caroline asked Elena to come to the kitchen. She talked to Elena how she met Tyler and then she mentioned Anna. Elena thought that might be right time to ask some questions.

" So you and Anna are the best friends?"

" Yeah but she is missing" Caroline´s eyes were watery

" What happened, Caroline?"

" We don´t know. One day we were talking about us, ok mostly about me. "

Caroline smiled shyly and continued "and the next day she was gone. I tried to call her but nothing."

" Maybe she is with her boyfriend?"

Elena thought that question might help her a little more.

" Actually she doesn´t have a boyfriend. But she has a feelings for Jeremy and I think Jeremy has a feelings for her too but I´m sure that they are together. Jeremy lives with Bonnie. It´s complicated."

" Yeah, sounds like it"

Caroline nodded. Elena did´t know what else to say because she tried to remember all the new information she got. It would be very weird if she wrote down conversation with Caroline under her nose. They started to talk about fashion and weather and boys.

" So Elena. Where did you meet with Damon? He is so hot."

Caroline started with her favorite topic -guys. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

" Caroline! Ok fine, we meet at our mutal friend´s birthday party three years ago."

" So how long have you been married?"

" A year. Caroline is it some kind of game. you ask and I answer."

" Sorry I´m so curious. I wanna now everything about my new friend."

" That´s ok."

Damon appeared at the doorway smirking like he heard their conversation about him and asked.

" So girls what are you talking about? My good looks? Caroline, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask"

Damon smirked. He knew that she was with Tyler but he didn´t try anything else just a few comments and that´s all.

" You are funny" Caroline laughed and Elena roll her eyes.

" No, he´s not funny. He just being Damon"

" Elena, how can you hold your husband on leash." Caroline wondered

" I don´t have to hold anything. He knows that if he don´t behave he have to sleep outside"

Now it was Elena´s turn to smirk at Damon. He liked that she was able to act like him.

Coffee was ready and Caroline took out small chocolate cake. They went to the dining room. Damon sit behind the desk and when he saw Elena he told her.

" Honey, I saved you a seat."

" Thank you, teddy bear."

Damon hated that nickname but he couldn´t say it in front of suspects although these suspects seemed harmless besides that barbie would only be able to hide her new shoes not human being.

She sat next to Damon and he started the conversation again.

" So Tyler what do you do for fun in this little town?"

When Damon asked the question from Tyler. He put his hand on Elena´s leg and while Tyler was speaking his hands moved to her upper thigh and that made Elena blushed and jump slightly. Caroline noticed it and asked.

" Is everything ok?"

Damon smirked he was so pleased with himself right now that he was able to took Elena out of her comfort zone. Elena answered

" Yeah, everything is ok. can i use your bathroom?"

Elena wanted to get away from Damon.

" Yeah sure, it´s right around the corner."

And Caroline waved her hand at the direction of the bathroom. Elena stood up and hit slightly Damon´s head. That made him chuckled but when Tyler and Caroline watched him weirdly he has to explain it.

" Sorry guys, I was naughty" and he started to laugh. Now Caroline and Tyler felt uncomfortable.

After a couple of minutes she got back Tyler and Damon were discussing when they should go the bar named Mystic Grill. Damon look into her eyes and winked to Elena. She tried to smile genuinely but Damon knew how mad she was and then Tyler asked from Damon.

" How about tonight after the cakes?"

" Sounds good. Aren´t you mind sweetie? I think I need boys night out."

" Sure pumpkin."

Elena said to Damon trying to sound without a sarcasm. He understood that Elena tried to piss him off and he chuckled slightly.

" So you have a strong liver Tyler?"

" Oh I have an excellent one. You will be under the table before I can get drunk."

" Dream on my naive friend."

Everybody laughed and Caroline served the cake. Damon took a bite from his cake and moaned.

" That´s delicious. Try it sweetheart."

Damon took his fork and hold it in front of her mouth so she would take bite from his cake.

" Damon we have the same cake I can eat my own."

" Oh don´t be silly. Don´t you love me? Take a bite"

That made Elena laugh so hard that she almost forget that they have work to do.

Caroline was concerned about her and asked

" Elena are you sure you are ok? I think you jump for no reason and the you starting to laugh out of nowhere"

Elena was now watching Damon very darkly. How could he do this to her? Now she had to make up some silly excuse.

" I´m sorry. We have inside jokes and memories"

Caroline smiled widely and asked " Do you want to share?"

"Another time"

There was a quite moment when Damon asked again

" How about that cake?" He was holding his fork again.

Elena roll her eyes. She knew that she couldn´t argue with him in front of suspects. She didn´t have much of a choice. She took his fork into her mouth and closed her eyes. Elena had to admit that cake was really good. Damon swallowed hardly when he was watching her while she took a bite of the cake. She started to eat her own piece of cake and found that it wasn´t as delicious as Damon´s. They had a small talk and Damon didn´t tried to provoke Elena again because she might tried to do that as well. When they finished the cake Damon asked from Elena.

" Elena, would you like to go home now? I have to sleep before I´m going to a bar. Tyler seems to be a real party animal"

" Ok." She didn´t want to be alone. Actually she kind a enjoyed his company although he made flirty comments all the time.

He smiled to Elena and put his hand around her waist. He used every opportunity to touch her. Elena felt like electrical vibe went through her body. Elena was a little sad but that night in Grill might help them to solve that case.

They said their goodbyes for now and left. On the way back Damon didn´t take his hand off of her waist. He liked the feeling and touching Elena and she liked it too. Elena wanted it to put her head on his chest while they were walking home but she didn´t because that would have mean something and she wasn´t ready to have this something after all they have work to do. Besides Damon still acts like jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don´t own TVD. Please read my sick little story :)

**Chapter 4**

Damon was preparing himself for this night. He put on black jeans and black T-shirt. He also put on dictofon under his shirt because if he decided to drink like there was no tomorrow then he wouldn´t remember anything about what happened or what Tyler told him about Anna.

At the same time Elena was watching Criminal Minds on TV and read the case. She was laying on the couch and was eating nuts. She loved to watch tv-shows which was connected with her work although she hasn´t have much of a time for that. When she was reading the file the image of Damon popped up in her mind. Elena started to dream and every sentence started with IF. Then she heard Damon who was coming from his bedroom. He asked.

" Want some coffee?"

" Yeah, although I don´t usually drink that much coffee"

Damon went to kitchen and brought two glasses. Elena raised her eyebrows.

" You know normal people would use cups not glasses"

Damon smirked but didn´t said anything. He poured them his favorite Bourbon and handed one glass to Elena.

" A coffee?"

Damon nodded and smirked.

" I don´t want to sober when I´m going out. Though I´m a lot of fun either way" He winked and he continued "I´ll be back later. I promise I won´t cheat my fake wife."

Elena put the glass on table. She thought that was very nice that Damon wouldn´t cheat.

" Very sweet of you. but I don´t believe you. I think you will be so drunk that you sleep with the first skirt you´ll see. "

Damon knew that she was probably right but he didn´t want to let her down but he kept his facade up and said.

"You hurt my feelings Elena."

Damon said dramatically and placed his hand over his heart and continued with a smirk

"Although I wouldn´t say "No" for Katy Perry ." Damon laughed

" oh my god. GO and I don´t want to wake up next morning because we have guest who might be very religious with you. But Damon please try to find out something about Anna. We need information."

Damon looked at her for a minute and then said.

" You really think that little of me?"

Usually he would say something like "Yeah, I´m a god, a sex god. Wanna bet?" with a wink but her words did hurt him. He wasn´t a guy who cared about others or they feelings but with Elena it was different. She tried to be so tough and yet she was so fragile. His thought where interrupted by Elena who started do give reasons for him.

" Firstly you act like a jerk and I have seen you at work when you zipped your pants up in front of me. Secondly I have seen when women are coming out of you office."

Damon shrugged. Elena had every right to think about him like this and he only said bye to her and left.

But Damon hasn´t been away more than five minutes and she already missed him. She knew that she was rough to him she saw in his eyes how hurt he actually was by her words. Maybe he was trying to be better man while they were here.

In the Grill Tyler was already waiting for him. They drank so much that after fifth glass they lost a count and actually didn´t care about how much they had been drinking. They had so much fun together and they played pool and it was harder after every new glass of alcohol. But a little dictofon under Damon´s shirt kept recording although Tyler didn´t talk about Anna at all. He was recording to refresh his memory the next day. Tyler laughed and said.

" Oh, man. we are so drunk should we call someone to pick us up."

" Oh, wait I have to call to my princess."

" Who?" Tyler burst out laughing

" To Elena, you dumbass."

And he hit Tyler shoulder. Damon took a phone out of his pocket and dialed Elena´s number.

" Elena. My princess." Damon took a pause to drink another glass of whiskey. "So, what are doing? "

Elena was still in sleep and watched the clock.

" Damon, it´s 3 am. I´m running a marathon. What do you think I´m doing?"

" Can you be that nice and pick me up at Grill, Pleeeease. "

" Damonm, you can´t be that drunk" Elena thought about it a little "can you?"

" Noooo." Damon tried to deny and said " I´m just tired of drinking all night that´s all. Oh and take a good care of my car"

"Men" Elena shook her head and decided that she should brought Damon home if he was that drunk or let him sleep somewhere so he would be sober enough to come home without her help. But still she put clothes on. At first she wanted to take a car but decided to walk because Damon needed a fresh air to got more sober.

Elena entered the Grill and saw Damon.

" Elena, you came." Damon said it like a kid who just found the candy.

" Lets go home Damon."

" Wonderful idea but before we can go you have to drink this and by the way you look incredibly sexy. Do you know that? "

" Damon. No I´m not drinking anything. Lets go. Are you able to walk without a help?"

Elena tried to ignore his last statement because it´s alcohol who was talking and probably he didn´t really mean that although that made her blush slightly.

" Elena, my question is waiting. But yeah, I think so. What about my buddy Tyler? Can he come with us?"

He asked from her and then he started to speak with Tyler again.

"Tyler, my man. lets go with my girl." Damon put his hand on Tyler´s shoulder. Elena decided that would be a good time to tell him that she left his precious car at home.

" Damon actually I walked here."

" What? Are you insane? it´s dangerous. Don´t ever do that again."

" It´s ok and I think the fresh air will sober you a little so lets go."

" I think I won´t come with you if you don´t drink anything at all besides you don´t have a driving excuse to bring on table" He smirked and offered her a glass of tequila, salt and lemon.

" Make me proud baby."

Damon said with smile and Elena took the salt drank the tequila and bit the lemon. And said

" Ok, lets go now."

" Impressive."

Damon look at her and was surprised. He thought that Elena is one of the good girls but she drank tequila like a professional. Although Damon said to Tyler that he can come with them. Tyler decided to finish his glass before. Before Damon got up a man came to Elena and put his hand over her shoulder and asked

" What do you think? You and me..."  
>Before the man could finish his sentence Elena slapped him that made Damon to raise his eyebrows although he would have done the same thing. Elena was walking away because she thought that she shouldn´t have slap him. Damon stayed there for a minute and said to that guy.<p>

" I don´t think she´s your type. She doesn´t seem to appreciate a great guy like you." Damon smiled for a second and then said "Oh did I forget to mention that she´s my wife"

And Damon hit the man. He was standing next to Elena and they got outside. She was a little worried and asked.

"Are you sure you don´t need my help?"

" Yeah." They walked together. Her hand was slightly on his shoulder so she would be able to help him if he needed it.

Damon smiled widely and started to sing

"_I love rock n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come and take your time and dance with me"<em>

That made her giggle and Damon started to dance. When he saw that she didn´t dance he took her hands and showed the moves. Elena felt silly because she was too sober for that. After the dance he told her.

" Elena. I´m so tired. Drinking is a exhausting process. Don´t you think?"

Elena chuckled and said sarcastically.

" I´m so happy that you aren´t drunk... only tired. Lucky me. Ok, we are almost home."

They went inside the house and Damon decided to sleep on couch. But Elena didn´t want him to sleep on couch because that couch wasn´t comfortable at all.

" Damon please wake up. Lets go to your bed. "

" You are coming with me, beautiful?" Damon smiled and got almost sober at the thought.

" Ok, stand up."

Elena helped his up and he leaned slightly on her. When Damon was leaning on her shoulder he closed the distance between him and leaned to her neck. He started to smell her and let out a small moan. Elena shivered when she felt his breath and lips on her neck. He stopped and Elena was a little disappointed. After a few minutes Damon was in his bed and Elena gave him a aspirin and a glass of water.

" Please take it or you are going to have a major hangover tomorrow and it won´t be the key of the case. "

Damon did as she told him and fall asleep. Elena took off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. She did it very slowly because (A) she didn´t want to wake him up (B)He looked so peaceful and didn´t act like a jerk. (C) she wanted to touch him. But she kept saying that this is wrong. When there was nothing else to do anymore and the clock was 5 in the morning. she decided to got some sleep too. She woke again at 10 and found out that Damon was still sleeping. She made some coffee for Damon and her and knocked on his door.

" Damon are you wake. I made some coffee."

" Can you bring it to here. I don´t want to get out of the bed yet."

" Ok"

After a couple of minutes Elena opened the door and she had a cup of black coffee and a file.

" Thank you, you are a true angel"

" How is your head?"

Elena smiled when Damon made faces

" It can be worse. So you want to start working right now?" He saw the file in her hands.

" Yeah. Damon we still have to find Anna. Did you get any information from a bar?"

" No. Sorry. I was so drunk. Although I had voice recorder on me put Tyler didn´t even mention her.

" That´s ok."

Elena was little sad about.

" So where do we begin? "

Damon tried to sound excited.

Thank you for your time. Please review. I think you know what to do ;) Next chapter will be full of work. I´m feeling guilty bc I let myself and them have too much fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don´t own The Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 5

Elena sat on his covers. They watched each other and then Elena shook her head like she was under the spell. His beautiful blue eyes were mesmerizing, she was trying so hard to stop staring at him but she had no idea that Damon had problems to break the eye connection as well. She run out of his room to make a coffee. Wow. they were drinking this stuff a lot.

After half an hour Damon went to the kitchen where Elena was reading a file and drinking a coffee.

He smiled.

" I´m ready. I showered. I shaved. I brushed my teeth."

Elena was confused and asked him.

" What are you ready for?"

" I´m ready to work, read a file, drink a coffee." Damon paused and continued with a smile "Wait a minute...I bet you didn´t think about work...at all."

" Of course I was." Elena was trying to convince him and herself too.

" Yeah honey that´s why you asked me about what I´m ready for?" Damon smirked.

" I was so into the case before you showed up and..." Elena wanted to continue but Damon decided that he wanted to finish her sentence.

" you got distracted?"

Elena rolled her eyes and took a sip from her cup. Damon shrugged and sat next to Elena so he would be able to read the file with her. He knew that it would be harder to concentrate but they didn´t have much of a choice. They were trying not to touch although they were only inches away from each other.

" Did you track their calls?" She was able to concentrate for a minute.

" Yeah. Wait I have them on my desk. I printed these out this morning."

Damon left and came back with papers. He was standing behind Elena and it was so hard not to touch her.

" Seems like Jeremy and Mason have called her a lot on her missing day. I wondered what they talked with her. And why the hell should Mason call her."  
>" That´s weird. He has Katherine"<p>

" And according to this picture Katherine is hot" Damon smirked and waited to see her reaction to his comment. Elena shook her head again and didn´t say a thing about Katherine´s look although she looked pretty.

She announced that they should put up some cameras and microphones. Damon nodded and got excited. He loved that spy part of his work.

" I´m going to sneak in..."

But before he could say anything Elena interrupted him.

" No! I´m going to sneak in. I´m little and ...well your not."

" You act like a child again."

Elena started to say something but her phone rang. It was Caroline.

"Hi, Caroline"

" _You never guessed what happened" _Caroline squealed

" And I´m guessing you are going to tell me"

" _Yup. Eljiah asked me to invite you to his little tea party" _

" That´s great" Elena told Damon " I have plan. We are going to tea party"

He started to laugh and said.

" Very funny." She stayed serious and he stopped laughing. "You are kidding right?"

" No" She shook her head at him.

" I don´t do tea parties. Tell him that if they are changing a theme I will be there... And I prefer it´s something to do with girls and alcohol" He smirked. Elena wondered would he ever settle down.

" And Katy Perry" She laughed "because she´s the only one who is aloud to have sex with you while we have this fake marriage."

" So you have feelings for me? Elena is jealous." Damon smirked and Elena said

" No. It´s a little town where everyone knows everyone and I want to protect my reputation. I don´t care what happens with yours but I don´t want to hear how old ladies are talking behind my back about my not so loyal husband"

" I hope to solve this case with less than a week. So the gossip would probably start after we have left " He wanted to go back to his usual lifestyle. He missed the sex and the girls and Alaric.

" But"

Elena wondered was it so bad to live together. Damon went behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and then whispered into her ear with a husky voice.

" I´m going to sneak in and you will be here waiting for me."  
>His breath made her shiver and that made her almost change her mind but before she could relax under his hands he took the file from the table and started to read it a little further. After I few minutes Damon came back and said<p>

" I think we should go to that stupid tea party but before we go I want to make a bet" He smirked.

" But you said you hate tea parties and what kind of bet are talking about?"

" You have to say who do you think kidnapped Anna and I say who do I think did it "

Elena burst out laughing. She thought that his bet would be about how to got her into his bed. Damon looked her weirdly.

"Ok, Elijah"

" I think it´s Bonnie. Jealousy is a powerful thing"

" Yeah, but money is more powerful than you jealousy"

Damon smiled and Elena noticed that he smiled more often, usually he only smirked and said something dirty. Elena went to her bedroom and before she closed the door she gave him a glance and smiled.

After half an hour Damon came out of his bedroom and started to wait His `fake` wife. Although that "fake" part bothered him a little although he wasn´t sure why.

Elena came to the living room and Damon stood up. She looked so beautiful though she always did but that white dress hugged every curve so perfectly. He couldn´t take his eyes off of her. Elena nodded because she thought that Damon looked very handsome: his dark blue shirt and black jeans.

" Let´s go." Damon said taking her hand into his.

" Wait cameras and microphones" Elena stopped him.

" I already took them" He showed the belt under his shirt. She raised eyebrows and said

" But I want my own stuff."

" Well that´s unfortunate because you don´t have anywhere do put these and you don´t have a bag either"

Elena smiled widely and shook her head.

" You are wrong. I have a bra"

Damon swallowed hardly and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes which was full of desire and said

" Do you want to skip the tea party, my lovely wife?" Elena shook her head dumbly "Then don´t say things like that"

Usually Damon would skip everything to have sex but they have to find Anna first because she might be in danger or in very bad condition.

" Lets go"

Damon took her hand again and they walk to Elijah´s house.

"Ok, we are almost there but we didn´t talk about what we are betting for"

Elena nodded for agreement and it didn´t take long to decide what she wanted

" I want you to buy me a lunch for a month"

Damon smirked "Looks like someone wants to keep my company"

"Nah, I just want to have free lunches."

Damon´s smirk didn´t go anywhere. He didn´t believe her.

"Ok, I want you to be my wingwoman" He laughed darkly because he actually didn´t need one but it would be amusing to watch her as a wingwoman and got drunk with her.

"What?" Was he insane? She didn´t want to be his wingwoman but she wanted these free lunches and then she said

"Fine. You are going down." Elena hit his shoulder playfully and they laughed.

They entered the house and a man was coming towards them

" I´m Elijah. Nice to meet you and welcome to Mystic Falls."

Elijah introduced him to them as they entered his house.

" Hi. Thank you. I´m Elena and he is Damon."

Damon tried to smile politely when Elena introduced them. At the same he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

" Please take some tea and cookies."

They walked to the coffee table and when they thought that they were far enough from suspects. Elena asked

" When do we start?"

" I think after a small talk we should slowly dissapear."

Damon explained his plan to Elena, who nodded for agreement. After a small talk Elena and Damon went to upstairs and entered the first room they found.

" I´m guessing it´s Anna´s room, because it is girly and on the nightstand is the picture of her and Caroline. Lets put one camera here"

He put the camera in corner if the shelf and she put microphone in the little speakers which were on her nightstand.

" I think we are ready. Seems like the strength of the signal is strong." Damon said while he was testing the signal.

They left the room and put some cameras and microphones in corridor. Damon went in Elijah´s bedroom and asked Elena to wait him outside. He put the spy stuff on as quickly as he could.

When Elena saw Damon coming out of the room she asked

" Done?"

Damon nodded and they started to enter another room then they saw a woman. Damon and Elena had a panic in their eyes. Elena didn´t know what to do and Damon decided to kiss her senseless so the woman could think that they came here to make out. Damon hold Elena against his body. His hands were on her waist and pulled her closer. Elena couldn´t deny it. She liked Damon very much and she wasn´t able to push him away actually she wanted to be more closer to his body. Elena put her hands in his hair and she parted her lips to let him entered. Elena couldn´t help herself and let out a slight moan. She wrapped her legs around Damon´s body and he murmured

" Elena it supposed seem like a short make out session. We can´t give them a free show here"

" I bet you don´t have anything against it" Elena said with a husky voice.

Damon smirked in response. This woman was making him crazy and his body only wanted her. Damon looked Elena who´s hair were a little messy and lips swallowed from kisses. She looked absolutely stunning. He put their last camera and microphone to the corridor and they went back to crowd.

Few minutes after a couple came to them and introduced themselves

" Hi. Welcome to Mystic Falls. I´m Jeremy and this is Bonnie."

" Hi. I´m Damon and this is my beautiful wife Elena. "

And he give her a kiss on the cheek she shivered again. She wished that was true and at the same time she made circles on Damon´s back. He shivered slightly because it felt so damn good.

Bonnie smiled shyly and asked

" Elena would you like to go to the bathroom with me? I think you need to fresh yourself."

Now Elena remembered that she forgot to take a look in the mirror after having hot kisses with Damon. He smiled and said

" She couldn´t keep her hands off me... Don´t worry honey you look adorable."

And he kissed her cheek.

" wow, you two look so happy. How long have you been together?"

" We have been married a little over a year."

" So cute. Why can´t we get married?"

" You know why, Bonnie."

Jeremy said in low voice. He really didn´t want to discuss that.

" Oh right because of that Anna girl, but she´s not coming back. You should get over your little crush."

" How do you know that she´s not coming back? Ok lets not discuss that right now, we have company."

Furious Bonnie turned around and left Jeremy alone with Damon and Elena. Bonnie decided to find something to eat to calm herself a bit.

" Who is Anna? "

Damon asked

" The girl who lives here, but she´s missing."

" Is he hot?" He asked

Put he didn´t got answer because Elena hit him on shoulder and said.

" We hope she´s ok."

" Thanks guys."

Damon asked another inappropriate question.

" Do you love her?"

While Damon was waiting for an answer he watched Elena. She watched him back and saw that there was something his eyes she couldn´t define yet.

"Yeah, but I like Bonnie too."

" Like? "

Damon was surprised. To him LIKE means you sleep with a girl and then you left, not Hey-let´s-play-house.

" It´s complicated. I better go find her. She´s jealous sometimes."

Damon and Elena nodded. Jeremy left and he said

" I think we should find out which are Katherine and Mason. They are the only ones we haven´t met in person yet. Good thing we have their pictures in a file makes it a lot more easier."

Damon took her hand into his and they walked to the couple who argued about something.

" Hi, I´m Elena and this is Damon."

" Hi, I´m Mason and this is Katherine."

Katherine smiled and winked. Damon smiled because she reminded him a female version of him. That thought brought out his player side and at the same time Elena noticed that too and she harder the grip and that made him smile a little more although it hurt but the jealous Elena made him happy. Damon wondered why Katherine kind of woman was dating with a dummy like Mason. He asked.

" So how long have you been together?"

" I can ended right now if you come to me."

Katherine gave Damon another smile.

" Sorry, I´m taken."

And he showed her his wedding ring. Katherine saw that and said.

" Nothing lasts forever."

" Sorry to interrupt you diabolical plan how to steal my husband. but how can you be such a bitch? You boyfriend is right here and if you didn´t notice I´m here too."

" And how can you be so stupid not to notice that your husband is a hot player? How you convinced him to married you? Are you pregnant? And don´t try to tell me that he is settled down I don´t buy it."

Katherine looked Elena up to down and made faces. Elena knew that Damon was a player and she can´t do anything about it.

" Stop that Katherine. I´m not a player and I would never cheat my wife specially with you."

Damon said that darkly and tried to hurt her with his last statement.

" I know you are. I know when somebody is a player and you are definitely one. We would have such a great time. Have I told you I like threesomes? "

Katherine smirked again. Elena sighed

"Oh god" She could´t hold herself back anymore and she slapped Katherine and left. Damon shook his head at smirking Katherine and ran after Elena.

" Elena wait."

She didn´t stop but Damon was finally able to grab her hand and asked

" Wait. Elena, what was that?"

" I just played my part damn well. Don´t you think so?

Elena tried to act like this didn´t bother her and she didn´t care who´s Damon sleeping with or not but in reality it did hurt her.

" That wasn´t an act"

He said it as a statement.

" How do you know? Maybe I´m hell of the actress."

Damon leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear.

" You might be sexy as hell but not the hell of the actress, sweetie."

Damon smiled to Elena and took her hands into his. She felt his warm hand in hers and the electricity went throw her.

" I´m not going to cheat my fake wife. Don´t worry about that."

Elena smiled sadly because for him it was just a job. He always but "fake" and the "wife" together. Stupid Damon. She said with a low voice

" Lets go home."

**Please review. I really want to hear your thoughts. So who do you think kidnapped Anna? **


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter. Enjoy my dear readers. Thank you for all the amazing reviews.

I don´t own anything.

**Chapter 6**

When they walked home Damon couldn´t stop thinking about Katherine not because he wanted to slept with her but he had a feeling that Anna´s missing is something to do with her. He decided that when Elena sleeps he sneaks out and put cameras on Katherine and Mason´s house. He knew that was risky but would help them a lot but he had to came up with a plan.

Elena unlocked the door and they went in. She didn´t want to talk to what happened earlier that night and somehow seemed like Damon didn´t want to talk either. Then she saw that he went to the drawer where they were keeping cameras, microphones, voice recorders, guns and handcuffs. She raised her eyebrows.

" What are you doing?"

"Just checking our stuff... Admiring" He smirked

" Don´t give me that crap. What do you have in mind? And why you don´t tell me about it? We have to work together. Can´t you remember?"

" If I tell you, will you promise to stay here?"

Elena wanted to know his plan so she nodded and he believed her.

"Ok, I´m going to Katherine and Mason´s house to put on some spy stuff."

Elena started to shook her head eagerly.

"No, no, no. You aren´t doing this alone. I´m coming with you."

She was stubborn again.  
>" Don´t you remember that you promised to stay her..safe"<p>

" No"

She rolled her eyes. She didn´t give up and Damon knew it so he had to trick her to stay here. But only thing what came up to his mind was something he wouldn´t be able to stop but they have to find Anna. He was certain that he had to use all her self control tonight and he started to talk again

" Let´s discuss that tomorrow morning and I promise that we don´t have to go anywhere tonight. ok?"

Elena was disappointed because she loved the sneaking and the adrenalin what came with it.

"Fine"

She went to the shower and then in her bed. After couple of minutes lying in bed she heard the steps what are coming towards her room. She started to look around to find something to hit who ever it was. Her eyes stop at a chair. She nodded at the choice of weapon but Elena cursed herself not to putting the gun under the pillow put she promised to herself she will do it tomorrow.

Then door opened and she saw Damon.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

Damon went to her bed and leaned closer to her.

"This" he whispered in her ear and the next moment he was kissing her passionately. Elena didn´t asked any questions she only kissed him back. She pulled him closer. They wanted to be as close to each other as possible and Damon knew what was the problem. That´s right the clothes. Before Damon could do something Elena deepened the kiss and he thought that he wasn´t able to stop it. He groaned when he heard Elena´s moan. He was starting to pull away when she asked. He was kicking himself.

"What´s wrong"

Damon smiled apologeticly and brushed her hair from her face.

"I´m sorry"

"Sorrr for what"

She was confused and Damon would rather has stayed with her than do what he had to do.

"For this"

He reached for her hand and took handcuffs out of his back pocket and put one around Elena´s wrist and the other one around her bed ornament.

Elena started to giggle.

"Damon, you are impossible. It´s our first time together and you already want to play games?"

Damon moaned because Elena was ready to have sex with him and he was just going to leave her here. What made worst was that she sounded like she wanted to sleep with him more than once. What a dick you are, he thought of himself and said.

" I´m so sorry Elena but I have to do this alone. I don´t want to risk your safety. I know that your are agent like me. But you make me feel like you need my protection and I want to protect you so badly." Damon laughed a little and continued "I´m even afraid what you might do when I´m taking these handcuffs off"

He gave her a kiss on cheek and left.

" Fuck you, Damon!" Elena yelled after him.

" Yeah, I love me too, honey" He replied to her before he closed the door.

" Let me out!" Elena didn´t want to give up. She was starting to look something she could use.. Although she hadn´t try to took off handcuffs without a key.

She said to herself

" I make him regret it"

At the same time Damon wasn´t calm down from what happened a few minutes back in her bed. He put some spy things into his pocket and he was ready to leave.

Five minutes later he was in front of Katherine´s house. The house seemed dark so he presumed that they were sleeping. He saw a open window on the first floor and that made his life a lot more easier because usually people who lived in first floor in city didn´t leave their windows open like that.

He was trying to get into the house and get hell out of there as fast as possible. After a few seconds he was in the house. He took out his stuff and started to looking for where to hide these things. It was very dark in room and he wasn´t able to see a lot. He decided to put only microphones in this house because Katherine seemed to be smart and might figure it out soon. He put it under the shelf and when he was done he stood up and was ready to find another room. Put when he was about left the room, he accidentally went against the table and a glass fell onto the floor.

"SHIT" Damon cursed and was searching a place to hide. He heard the steps and saw Katherine coming to the living room. He hide himself behind the door and hold his breath. Katherine put some lights on and looked around. Then she shrugged and left. Damon sighed and she heard it when she was on stairs. She came back and looked behind the door where Damon was hiding.

She smiled and said.

"Hello!"

"Hi"

Damon didn´t have a plan or excuse to be here but he has to come up it fast.

" What are doing in my house? I didn´t remember for asking you to sleepover."

Damon swallowed hardly and he knew that what he was about to do was something Elena wouln´t forgive him.

" I´m here to see you Katherine. I was going home and thinking about what you told me."

Katherine smiled widened "Really?"

" Yeah. You are right I´m a player and that will never change."

Damon slapped himself mentally after saying it. Katherine licked her lips and stepped closer to him.

" But we have to be quite. Mason is sleeping although I don´t care what he thinks." She giggled and started to kiss him. When he felt her lips crashed on him, he didn´t feel anything but with Elena it was like fireworks and rockets everywhere. What was wrong with him. He can´t do this to his girl, who probably wanted to kill him.

" Katherine. Stop" He said.

" What now. You are the one who came out to play and now you want me to stop?"

She raised her eyebrows and poured a glass of wine to herself.

" I changed my mind. I can´t do this to her. I´m married."

" You can always divorce and get your old life back"

Katherine put the hand on his leg and her hand moved upper. He swallowed.

" I...I have to go."

" Damon, if you leave now I´ll tell your wife that we slept together... but if you stay I let you choose."

" You...Bitch. I won´t sleep with you. Do what ever you want"

" Fine...How about we call her now?" She smiled widely and starting dial a number.

" Go ahead. She will kill me either way."

Damon shook his head like he was about to give up. Katherine saw that and she had second thoughts. If Elena was already mad at him, it would be as fun as she hoped but she still wanted to call her.

She had to wait a quite long when Elena answered the phone.

"Hello. Elena. Did you sleep?"

"Katherine." Elena said discussed "What do you want?"

Katherine giggled and said.

" Nothing special actually. Your husband is here."

" Damon?"

" Who else?"

" Give him the phone. I´m going to kill him"

" Elena, honey. I think I have to tell you something. We..we slept together."

Katherine smiled smugly

" What? No. I don´t believe it. He promised...what ever"

" Ok, I send your sexy husband home"

Damon pushed her slightly and left. When he was about to enter the house he saw that the light was on in the living room that meant she found something to be able to remove handcuffs or she dragged her bed into the living room. When he imagined the last option the smile crossed his face but as soon as his hand touched the door, he was afraid what Elena could do, after all the knives and guns were in the house.

He opened the door and saw Elena who was waiting for him.

" Elena, honey let me explain" He raised his hands.

" Argh" Elena crowled and went to the living room.

" Please, listen to me."

Damon ran after her. Then he saw Elena who was holding the plate into her hands

" Elena, sweetie. What are doing with it?"

Elena smiled and throw it on Damon´s direction. He put his head down right before this freaking plate would have hit him.

" Elena! Damn it. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

" You. You put the handcuffs on me and then you went straight to Katherine´s bed. Did Mason enjoyed with you? Or Katherine locked him up too."

" Elena. Firstly I didn´t sleep with her. You should know that. I promised that I would cheat you and I didn´t. Damn it, you have ruined all the other women to me. Thank you for that" he said sarcastically and continued "and you know that I went to there to put on microphones. Don´t you remembered what happened between us." Damon watched into her eyes.

" Do you think what happened before you put handcuffs around my wrist?"

" Yeah..but Elena I´m so sorry. I wanted to sleep with you so fucking bad and I still do" He whispered and his eyes filled with desire.

Elena smiled and stepped closer to him. She stopped when she was right in front of him. Damon swallowed hardly and leaned closed.

" Sucks to be you then" She stepped on his foot as hard as she could and run into her room. Damon let out a growl and yelled.

" Shit!"

Elena was in her room, crying her eyes out. It was like he stepped one step forward and then three steps back. Damon really hurt her today and she was even ready to sleep with him. What a jerk! From now on she decided not to pay any attention to Damon. Before that his charm and all these little things won her over but not any more.

Damon knocked on her door and said.

" Elena. Please forgive me. I don´t want to fight. I want you to be happy...to see your smile"

"I´m so stupid" Elena said while she was crying.

" No, you are not stupid. You are beautiful and smart and confident."

" Leave me alone"  
>" We can´t fight. We have to find Anna. Please. Do it for her and after that you can hate me forever"<p>

" I don´t give up this case but I don´t want to see you.. not until tomorrow."

He said

" Ok then. Good night, Elena"

" Not likely"

He left and went back to his room. He felt like a crap. Usually when he act like jerk to women who he had slept with he didn´t feel anything at all but with Elena it was different.

What was going on with him?

He was lying on the bed thinking about her and cursed how stupid he was for ruining everything between them. He can´t act like a jerk around her anymore.

Next morning Elena was in the kitchen. Damon went to the kitchen and noticed that Elena style was different. She was wearing the clothes she wore when she was at work. He gave himself another mental slap.

" Good morning"

She didn´t say anything. Elena hated this situation. She prefered not to talk or see him at all. Damon was taking his cup and placed it on table he left and came back with his laptop.

" Elena, we should starting to work"

" Yes"

" So we have microphones and cameras on Elijah and Mason´s house." He was trying to avoid Katherine´s name. Although he wasn´t sure what made her more angry the fact that he put handcuffs around her wrist or Katherine. He opened the windows in his laptop to saw watch going on at Mason´s and Elijah´s house. He turned the screen a little to Elena´s direction.

Then she said.

" We should blow up our covers"

" What? NO!"

" What´s wrong Damon? I thought that´s what you want? Have your old life back and sex with all the women in the world... expect me of course."

She smirked. Damon saw how much he hurt her last night.

" I´m sorry."

" Stop it. It doesn´t change any thing." She paused and continued "If we blow up our covers then we would be able to ask the questions not sneaking around and pretending to like each other."

Damon closed his eyes and whispered

" I don´t pretend. I don´t kiss the girls who I don´t like and I don´t play house with them either but I`m doing these things with you."

" Wow, I feel so special right now... Ok, Anna is still missing."

" I mean it...every word what I have said to you while we have been here is true."

Damon was feeling vulnerable and he hate that.

" Damon?" she said and his eyes were full of hope again.

"Yeah?"

" Can you zoom this?"

He nodded and did it what she asked him to do. Then they both were able to see it. There was picture in Elijah´s bedroom. The picture of Katherine.

" Is it Katherine?"

" Yes, but you should know her better."

She smirked

" Elena don´t start. I told you that I won´t cheat you, although we aren´t actually married or dating or sleeping together. I promised that. You know why I was at their house."

" Work"

" So Katherine and Elijah are lovers. Do you think they work together?"

" It´s possible. So the main suspects would be Katherine, Elijah, Bonnie and Jeremy. Although I would remove Jeremy and Bonnie from the list"

" I think that we should keep an eye on them too. I would hide you from bad and I believe Jeremy would do that too"

Elena watched him into the eyes and saw that he was sincere. She started to think about that maybe Damon had feelings for her after all although it was hard to believe when he acted like a jerk. She shook her head and said.

" I think that Jeremy didn´t do it because he was too worried when I saw him at tea party."

" You are right"

" But what about Mason?"

" No way he´s behind all that. He is such a whip. When I was in their house then I broke a glass and Katherine was the one who came downstairs to look what happened. I bet Mason was under the covers and shaking."

" Ok"

" You don´t have anything else to say?"

" No"

" We should speaking with some of the suspects once more, expect Katherine. I don´t want to see her and hear who good you are at bed"

" You still believe what Katherine said to you?...wait you think I´m good at bed?"

Damon smiled and Elena wanted to hurt him.

" No. I think you are awful that´s why we didn´t have sex"

Damon looked hurt for a second and then smirked

" I´m more than good I´m amazing and if you haven´t noticed I´m so sexy it almost hurts"

Elena rolled her eyes.

" Maybe I should ask that from Katherine"

Damon was smiling the whole time and he said

" Are you jealous?

" No" Elena blushed slightly "I don´t see why I should be jealous. We should talk with Mason without Katherine. Maybe that sheep has mind of his own after all"

" Fine. Do you want to invite him here?"

" Yeah. For a coffee."

Elena asked Mason´s phone number from Caroline. She was happy to talk to her again and asked how she had been. Elena kept it short and then called to Mason.

" Hi, Mason. It´s Elena.

" Hi, How can I help you?"  
>" Are you busy right now. Can you come here for a coffee?"<p>

" I will be there in half an hour."

" Sounds good. See you then."

Elena hung up and looked Damon.

" You have to disappear"

" Why?"

" Because I want him to open up for me and I´m going to tell some nasty things about you. I don´t want you to be here because you are annoying if you are trying to protect the agents or defense yourself"

" I´ll be at my room... If you need anything?"

" I can protect myself and he won´t try anything."  
>Elena was certain about it. Although Damon knew that Mason was total moron but he might be a dangerous moron too.<p>

" Elena"

" Damon. Leave"

" It´s stupid."

" Leave"

Damon shook his head and went to his room although he would better stay here next to her. He couldn´t help himself, he knew all too well that Elena was strong enough and she was a fighter too.

When he heard the front door closed he was trying to concentrate what they were talking about.

" Come on in, Mason. Thank you for coming"

Elena invited him in.

" No problem. What do you want to talk about?"

Mason was very curious what sweet person like Elena wanted from him.

" Actually..." Elena didn´t know how exactly she had to start. "That´s so embarrassing... Katherine called me last night... Damon was with her last night at your house when you were sleeping."

" What?" Mason was shocked "Well I know that she has a thing with Elijah. I told her to stop it but she won´t listen to me. She told me that if I tell anybody then she will dump me."

" That´s awful. Why don´t you just leave her"

Mason shook his head eagerly and said

" I can´t I love her and actually she love me too although she don´t show it most of the time"

" Mason, can´t you see she´s using you and you let that happen"

Elena tried to put her in his postion.

" Stop it Elena. I would do any thing for her. She will get over Elijah and Damon and all the other guys but she will never get over me. She loves me. Do you understand?" Mason raised his voice then he took a deep breath and said "Good bye, Elena."

Mason stood up and left. Then Damon came out of his room when he heard the front door again.

" This dude is so screwed. He´s love sick puppy. That so much more worst than jealousy, money and all the other reasons for a crime."

Elena was confused.

" You think he did it?"

" I know he´s stupid and all that but he might be dangerous."

Elena smiled because she just got an idea.

" How about we ask all our suspects to dinner tomorrow night?"

" My girl full of good ideas"

Damon smiled and then Elena shook her head again and smile disappeared from his face.

" I´m still mad at you. I only do this because we have to find Anna."

Damon nodded bitterly but then his smile was back. He closed the distance between them slowly and she asked with a husky voice.

" What are you doing, Damon?"

Damon only smiled and then crashed his lips on hers passionately. At first Elena tried to resist but he was driving her crazy and she pulled him closer. He loved the feeling of his arms around her and the way she fit perfectly against his body.

Damon deepened the kiss and Elena moaned. This kiss was soft and tender, they both felt the electricity between them. He nibbled at her neck and he slowly moved his hand under her top, feeling her smooth skin and Elena

"Damon"

And started unbuttoning his shirt. He lead them on the couch and broke the kiss so he would be able to took off her shirt.

Suddenly they heard doorbell. Damon cursed and Elena sighed. Her hands were on his chest.

" Shit. I´m going to kill that bastard." He whispered.

Elena nodded because even she was furious. Damon went to open the door and saw a man standing there and Damon said.

" Hello. Please leave now or things will get ugly"

" No, I have to stay here. I´m Elena´s father"

" You are.. what?"

Damon was shocked and yelled.

" Elena, honey. We might have a problem here"

Elena came to the door and saw the man.

" What´s wrong, Damon. Who is this man?"

Elena looked at the stranger

What do you think? Who is your suspect number one now? What do you think who is that stranger at the door? Clearly he isn´t Elena´s father.


	8. Chapter 8

I have bad news for you... I still don´t own The Vampire Diaries.

Actually I didn´t think that I have time to update but your reviews are love. Thank you for encouraging me although my English sucks. Thank you VampireDiariesFanatic1, anagrecia, Dark-Supernatural-Angel and Cherryox.

You know what is weird. I just re-read my story and found some very annoying mistakes and you still want more :D

Quick Question. How good is my English? Give points 1 to 10. And I wouldn´t be mad if you say 1 or 3. And if I see 7-10 then I´ll think that you are making fun of me xD

**Chapter 7**

"What´s wrong, Damon. Who is this man?" Elena looked at the man and then Damon.

Damon shrugged and his body tensed next to Elena. He was ready to protect her. The man smiled.

" I´m your father." Elena interrupted him and said. "What? are not"

" Let me explain it to you. Klaus sent me here. I have to play your father. He wants me to keep an eye on you two. Let´s say he wants to know how far you are with the case and haven´t you kill each other yet or... jump into bed together. " John took a long look at Elena and Damon.

Elena raised the eyebrows

" So he doesn´t trust us?"

" I don´t know for sure. But I like to be part of his sick games. It´s fun"

Damon and Elena look at each other

" Can I come in?"

Damon didn´t answer his question because he had his own besides he wanted to get his answers first before he let that moron into the house.

" What´s your name? How long are you going to stay here?"

" I´m John Flemming friend of Klaus and ex co-worker and I will stay here at the end of the case or when Klaus asks me to leave."

" Great" Damon said sarcastically. " Can´t wait to spend some time with my father-in-law"

Elena hit him playfully. "That man isn´t my father and we aren´t married."

John stepped in and asked.

" So, where´s my bedroom? That trip was exhausting"

John put his suitcases on the floor and tried to guess where was his room.

" Outside in doghouse" He smirked.

John said "Very funny. Is this how you show some love to your father-in-law"

" Screw you" Damon hated John because he interrupted them. He had to get rid of him and fast.

Elena said to John

" Excuse us." They went to her room and she asked.

" What we are going to do now?"

" Honestly. I don´t know. We can but your father in nursing home. "  
>He winked. Elena sighed and sat on her bed.<p>

" Be serious Damon. Should we call to Klaus and ask what´s wrong with him? And where John sleeps... and he can´t know about us."

Elena started to panic and Damon crabbed her shoulders.

" Elena. Look at me. Calm down. Everything is going to be all right."

" How can you be so sure about that. I thought you wanted to kill him."

Damon whispered into her ear while brushing her cheek and said.

" I still do"

Elena shivered.

" Ok, we should go. He might suspect something if we are away too long."

Damon nodded and gave her a quick kiss on lips. Elena was craving more and sighed. Damon heard that and smirked he loved to tease her although that was hard for him because he wanted her so badly. They went back to the living room where John was waiting for them.

" Guys I think I found a perfect bedroom for me. The blue one"

Damon mouth fell open and he said.

" What? No, no, no, no. That´s my room."

" But Damon, you can´t let your father-in-law sleep on couch"

" Watch me" He smirked at his "fater-in-law"

Elena looked at Damon and said.

" He looks old. Let him sleep at your room" She winks. Damon was surprised. Did Elena really let him sleep in her bed. What about John?

Elena´s comment made John angry.

"I`m not old"

" Of course not, grandpa." Damon said trying to push his limits. He still didn´t like the man specially because he interrupted something so important for them.

John was angry and marched into Damon´s room which was now his.

When John left Damon turned to Elena and asked

"What now? That moron won´t leave and we have to find Anna. We have to make our last step and fast"

"I know. Let´s ask our friendly neighbours to dinner. I can make a... something" Elena wanted to say dinner but she remembered that she couldn´t cook.

" Oh, you mean a dinner?" Damon smiling

"Yeah that what I said"

"Uhm-uhm" He noticed that Elena didn´t cook while they were at Mystic Falls so he figured that she wasn´t much of a cook. But he didn´t mention to Elena that he was because he really wanted to see what she was going to make for their quests.

Elena said

" I have to buy food and stuff fro dinner. I will be back in a few hours." Elena took a car keys and opened the front door before she could close the door Damon crabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrance. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They were so into the kiss that they almost forgot that John was in the house too. Damon´s hands moved under her blouse. Elena felt like this time she should tease him. She putted her hands into his jeans´ back pocket pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

" Have to go handsome"

Damon crowled.

" Why are you some mean to me?"

" Because it´s fun and I only use your own medicine against you" She winked and left. Damon loved games but the fact that he haven´t had any sex here made him wanted her even more. He didn´t want anyone else only his beautiful Elena. They have been here only a little over the week and he felt like it´s a lifetime and maybe..maybe he was ready to say these three words to her.

While Elena was driving she kept thinking when this was all over who her and Damon will go on. Will Damon go back to his old habits? Sleeping around and drinking? Or will he stay with her? Elena laughed nervously at the last thought. Why would someone like Damon stay with her if could sleep with hundreds of women. How should I go on? After all they were working in the same office and it would be hurtful to watch all those women ran in and out of his office. Elena decided to concentrate to the case again and think through their plan and what she would be able to cook. Could a serve sandwiches and tea? Probably not. I have to make it fancy. She knew that ordering something outside won´t help her because Damon would stay all time in kitchen and she wanted to show him that she can cook although actually she can´t.

When Damon heard his car he knew that Elena came back and he went outside.

"Hi, princess. I was worried" Damon smirking. He saw big bags full of food and he took them away from Elena.

" wow what a gentleman." Elena laughed.

"Oh shut up. You should start with your dinner." Elena´s face fell and she was seriously afraid of cooking.

" Don´t push me"

" Why so jumpy?"

" No reason, just big night"

When Damon wanted to close distant between them they heard yawning John who was standing on the doorway.

" What are your plans for tonight" He was looking at those six bags full of food.

" Dinner and by the way you aren´t invited" Damon pouted.

John looked at Damon and said

"Of course not but I will come anyway. Besides I want to introduce myself to your friends"

"John, it´s our job and you have to stay away from it"

" Ok I´m going to Mystic Grill but I will be back before midnight"

Elena was annoyed how stubborn John could be. Damon went inside with the bags and Elena followed him.

When they were in the kitchen Damon was amused and asked

" So what are you going to make for us?"

" I was thinking of ...uhm a salad and a cake. Nothing special I don´t want to make this dinner too long."

" Yeah, sure we wouldn´t want that" Damon winked.

Elena didn´t know where to start she crabbed a cookbook from a shelter. Salads, salads, where are you? Elena was thinking.

" What are you looking for, honey?" He had too much fun

" Nothing." Elena paused for a second and then said " Are you sure this is going to work?"

His face was serious again "It has to be or we are screwed"

"I have only a few hours to make a nice dinner. Our guests will be here at 8 o´clock."

The salad wasn´t too hard to do but the cake was a total nightmare for her. And Damon only sat there and laughed when the flour was all over her face and on the table.

"Why don´t you help me, Damon?"

" Nah. you are doing fine and besides you look adorable"

" Jerk"

Damon only shrugged and chuckled. Then Elena took eggs and she was trying to put them in the bowl but she failed again because the eggshells was everywhere and she wasn´t able to find them from the flour. "Shit"

" Elena watch your language"

" Oh, shut up. Don´t you have something better to do?"

" Actually...no"

" I can´t cook when you are around"

Elena was trying to find excuses.

"Really?" Damon was now standing behind her and putted his hands on her hips. He knew that she wouldn´t be able to cook either way. With or without him. He didn´t feel sorry for their guests at all.

" Damon, please leave"

" Ok" He left although he didn´t want to.

Half an hour later Elena took the cake out of the oven and she said

" Damn, that freaking cake is burned." Before she could think what she was going to do next she heard a doorbell.

" Damon can you get that I´m busy"

Damon chuckled and opened the door and there was Caroline and Tyler.

" hi, Damon. We haven´t seen the two of you such a long time. How are you?"

" Hi guys. We are... great" He chuckled and then continued " Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Oh by the way be careful with a food. It might bite. Elena did it" He laughed when he saw how Tyler and Caroline watched each other in horror.

" How bad she is? Should we worry?"

Tyler asked seriously and Damon made a face like he was really thinking about it and the said

" I think you will survive but if she asks something about the food you will say that it was delicious"

Caroline nodded and Tyler said

" You got it man"

They entered the house and sat on couch. In 10 minutes everyone was finally arrived. Only Tyler and Caroline knew that Elena wasn´t much of a cook but others didn´t know anything about it. Elena brought the food on the table and sat down next to Damon. She said

" Eat up. I made plenty of it" She smiled that made Damon chuckle slightly and Caroline and Tyler´s face wen dark. Caroline said trying to avoid her food

" So why did you invite us here?"

" Lets eat and then we can talk" Elena said.

Tyler murmured "I hope we are still alive by then"

Damon laughed. Everyone took a salad and started to eat. They made faces when swallowed the food. It was very salty and tasted like.. oh they didn´t even be able to describe how bad did it taste.

" How´s food?" Damon asked. Even he took a small bite from a salad.

Tyler and Caroline said "Delicious"

Everyone else: Katherine, Mason, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elijah thought they are crazy. And Katherine said "It taste like there is something dead in that salad"

" Elena honey I think we should stop their torture"

" Damon. It´s actually very good, besides they haven´t have the cake yet"

Damon raised his eyebrows.

" Really? You think it´s good"

Elena gave up and said

" Ok, I´m terrible. Let´s get over with it"

Everyone looked at each other and Elijah asked

" What´s going on?"

Of course Katherine wanted to said something too

" Damon are you finally go back to your old life and have some fun finally?"

" Shut up, Katherine" Damon said annoyed by her comment but continued

" Do you want to tell them, honey?

" Why not" Elena shrugged "Ok, we aren´t married. We don´t even live together. We work together. We are FBI agents who got a case. Case named Anna. I´m Elena Gilbert"

" And I´m Damon Salvatore. I think we will find her soon" He smirked.

Elijah, Mason, Katherine, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler were very confused and looked around if they were able to find the kidnapper. Then Elijah asked

"How can you be sure that Anna is still alive?"

Thank you again. My lovely readers Please review.

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

I don´t own TVD

I want to thank my lovely reviewer **VampireDiariesFanatic1** Thank you so much :)

I really thought about deleting this story because I think it´s not good enough. I´m very critical about this story but I don´t have time to make it better either. Sorry :)

Chapter 8

"We are guessing because nothing has change on her bank account. Why should anyone kill her just for fun?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. He saw that Katherine started to say something and then stopped , giggling. Elena rolled her eyes. Why was she always trying to get attention? That part wouldn´t bother her when Katherine would stay away from her man.

Damon asked "What? I know you can´t keep it to yourself. So spill it!"

"So you are FBI agent. That´s hot. We will have so much fun together. Do you have a gun? "

" Forget it, Katherine. You and I won´t have any fun together because you are going to jail."

Damon took out handcuffs and put them on Katherine. Then she winked.

"Salvatore you have a dirty mind. But we can play that later in your bedroom." Katherine saw that Damon didn´t remove the handcuffs and she got worried. She started to panic and yelled "you don´t have anything against me. I didn´t do it"

" Of course we have and we will take you into our office and you will see."

Elena said with a smirk. "Damon, the car will be here any second to take Katherine with them"

Then Mason stood up.

"Wait. She didn´t do it. I did."

Elena raised her eyebrows and looked at Damon for a second. Damon nodded because that was their coal after all although there was the risk that this sheep protected Katherine and was ready to go to jail for her.

" Prove it or we will send Katherine into a jail."

" Fuck." Mason cursed "It shouldn´t have gone this far."

" We don´t have all day. Start talking, labrador."

Elena shake her head at Damon. Why did he always play with buttons? Didn´ he know that he might push the wrong button and they are screwed. Seemed like Damon was cool as cucumber.

Everyone watched as Mason walked around the room. Others were too stunned by this although Elijah looked like nothing had happened. He drank a water. It seemed only safe thing to try on this table because the dinner was horrible.

" I kidnapped Anna because... for many reasons actually."

He laughed nervously

" 1. She has money and with that money I can afford anything for Katherine. 2. If I wouldn´t have done this then Katherine and Elijah had and they are much meaner. So I also kept her safe. She should be thankful" Caroline couldn´t help herself and throw that thing on her plate at him. Anna was her friend. Mason "Ouu!"

Elena and Damon interrupted.

"Elena, we can use your food as weapons in our next case" Damon winked

" I have better plans for this. Just wait" She smiled and her face turned dark "Continue, Mason!

And Mason started to speak again " 3. The last one is the main. I knew that Katherine sleeps with Elijah and I wanted her back... only to myself. So she would only love me and nobody else."

"Ok, I think we have heard enough. After all you have to repeat that over and over again to police and in court and probably in jail too. Ok, let´s get formal. You are arrested Mason Lockwood for kidnapping Anna Petrova. You have right to remind silent. Anything you say might and will be used against you."

Damon said as he put handcuffs on him and Elena released Katherine at the same time. Elena wasn´t very happy do to it but she didn´t kidnapped Anna. Katherine started to yell at Mason when Elena was putting handcuffs away.

" You are fool. I can never love a whimp like you."

Mason was so hurt at the moment that he thought he might start to cry. Elena saw that and even after what Mason did to Anna, it was horrible to watch man like him at the moment. Elena told to Katherine smiling and trying to be as polite as she could be.

" Katherine you are such a BITCH." Katherine rolled her eyes. She didn´t care about his feelings. She only cared about and looked after herself. She only used Mason for many reasons.

" Thanks Elena. You know what? everything seems so right in the world now. I couldn´t believe how you tricked a man like Damon into marriage and with you. You are boring and without character but yeah mostly boring."

And then Elena slapped her. Damon raised his eyebrows. Elena turned to Mason to asked

" Where´s Anna?"

" Why should I tell you?"

" Because I can let you hit her, if it makes you feel better. And no one will know. "

" What about others?" Mason looked around

"The won´t tell a thing besides I´m pretty sure the want to line up to slap her"

Elena smirked and Damon was shocked because he thought that Elena is a sweet girl but all this time they have spent together she had change his mind. He liked that spicy Elena. But she didn´t like to torture or humiliate people but Katherine really hit her nerves when she started to flirt shamelessly with Damon.

" Ok. Anna is in Georgia. But at first Anna didn´t realize that I kidnapped her but after I locked her up in basement she understood. At first she thought that I help her to run away from Elijah and Katherine so they can´t have her money or hurt her somehow. And she was actually thankful"

" Seems like you are going to a bond trip with police. Should be fun. I heard that they love to try new things. I wonder if they already have that new collection what they wanted to try"

Damon chuckled and he was trying to scare Mason a little bit.

" Ok, people you can go home now."

Elena said to others and Damon lead Mason to police car which was waiting for him.

And Damon waved happily to Mason when car drove away. He went back to house.

" So we did it. All is well in Mystic Falls. I think we can go home now."

But for Elena Mystic Falls was home because Damon was here with her but in the city she was living alone. He closed the distance between them and leaned in and started to kiss her neck. She moaned and Damon was ready to pick her up and went to the closest bedroom. Elena cupped his face with her hands and kissed her passionately. He wanted to be closer to her...a lot closer. Elena broke the kiss. She shook her head and was trying to concentrate again.

"No, not yet. We have to do something before we leave." It was payback time Elena thought. She couldn´t just leave it like that.

Damon tried to guess and said with a husky voice.

" Yeah"

He started to unbutton his shirt but suddenly he felt Elena´s hands on his hands. She was trying to stop him.

" What´s wrong, honey?"

" I didn´t mean That"

Damon narrowed his eyebrows. Why she acted like that? At first she turned him on and then a cold shower.

" So what do you have in mind? Packing?" Damon was still trying to calm down. He was still a little too excited about having sex with Elena but clearly he had to wait. He hate waiting it...with passion.

" No silly. You have to eat my food before. I put so much effort into that dinner and quests didn´t eat much. I don´t know what´s wrong with them"

Elena smirked when Damon made faces and said

"What? You want me to do what?" Damon wasn´t sure he heard right, he hoped that. She must be kidding.

"You heard me, Damon"

" Yeah, but why the hell I should eat your dinner? Even you didn´t eat that"

He laughed slightly when he closed the distance between them. He leaned in but before he could kiss her she said.

" Damon...mmmm..Damon. Please stop, I can´t think straight when you do that... it´s the last day of our marriage and I want to celebrate that with dinner. don´t you?"

Elena displayed her cutest smile and Damon swallowed hardly.

" And I don´t want to send my food to the trip into the carbage."

" OH god. Why are you so mean to me?"

" Uhm, where do I begin? You acted like a jerk at work and when we started that case you were a total nightmare although you can be very sweet if you want. Do you remember when you chained me up. Do you remember what you did before it? If you hadn´t left that night I would have slept with you...but you did."

He sighed and sat down.

" Ok, you won"

Elena giggled and sat next to him. They watched each other and Damon felt her leg rubbing his leg.

" Take a bite, honey."

Elena had so much fun torturing Damon.

" So in you free time you like to torture people?"

Damon asked. Elena giggled and said sarcastically

" That´s why I am an agent. So I can torture people and carry a gun without getting into a trouble."

He wanted to kiss her but Elena stopped him.

" Of course it won´t because we won´t see each other as much as we used to after that and you will never forget that freaking dinner"

Elena laughed.

" You know what? We have been married less than a week and the last day of our marriage I realize how horrible you are at cooking."

Damon chuckled.

" haha, you are very funny... I like it to keep it simple. It´s easier to order something."

" Elena. Cooking isn´t a rocket science."

Elena hit him playfully.

" How do you know?"

Elena narrowed her eyebrows and Damon said slowly and very carefully. He was actually scared how she would react to his answer.

" I´m a very good cook. You can say even amazing. Should I run now?"

" No, you happened to be a very hungry and you want to eat that damn cake so badly."

Damon moaned and Elena decided to fed him like baby to be sure that he eat this. Damon only ate that cake because it was Elena who gave it him.

" Why didn´t you help me earlier in kitchen?"

" It was amusing" Damon answered honestly

" Amusing, huh? Take another bite my lovely fake husband."

Elena didn´t like when Damon but that freaking "fake" everywhere but she wanted to see how Damon would take it. Damon made faces and took a bite. She didn´t actually get what didn´t he like- the food or the word "fake" or both. But they weren´t actually married. So maybe he didn´t care about it.

" Can I get a kiss before I took another bite?"  
>Elena really thought about it. She wanted to kiss him so much, she was so close to him but then again she would lose the control. Damon closed the distance and Elena did it too but changed her mind at the last second. He couldn´t believe that he has changed so much during that case and that wasn´t anything to do with case. It was because of Elena. He wanted to be a better man around her. He didn´t miss his old life, although his old life was great but not as great as being with Elena. He didn´t miss all those women and parties.<p>

" Later honey. You can´t have sweats before you have ate your vegetables"

She laughed.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I´m very busy. Please review. I still have time to read these *winks*

It goes better.. hotter. I have next chapter ready (mostly in my head of course) but it will take a time to upload. And thank you for reading my story *hugs everyone*


End file.
